


摄殓

by Jinghaidongmanshe



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinghaidongmanshe/pseuds/Jinghaidongmanshe





	摄殓

＃摄殓  
＃ABO  
＃白铃兰a约瑟夫x消毒水o卡尔

说老实话，约瑟夫并不喜欢宴会。

无论是头顶上的通明烛火，还是舞池中滑动的人们，又或者是好斗的alpha们暗中较劲的信息素。他不喜欢，这些太吵闹了。

如果可以，他宁愿选择坐在自己的壁炉边，找上一本感兴趣的书——他可以这样坐上一整天。又或者，他可以去自己的画架前作画，绘制出那同自己别无两样的面孔，凝视许久后在管家的提醒下让他标上自己的名字。

但他必须得这样做，英国乡绅的新身份让他从那个动乱的母国抽身而出，在新地方正式落脚。他需要一场又一场的宴会让人们熟悉他，为他欢呼，甚至为他着迷。这样才能让他在这里更好的扎根。

他在一个又一个访客之间游走，接受其他alpha信息素无声的挑战，又在omega面前尽数收敛摆出优雅绅士模样。他不喜欢，但他真的很擅长这个。

直到侍者打断了他。他顺着侍者指明的方向看去，宴会最角落的地方是一个年轻人，穿着灰色的礼服，带着口罩。他似乎不太舒服，正倚着墙，双手扶着膝盖。因为口罩的关系看不出他的表情，但是依旧能瞥见发间早已通红的耳朵。

约瑟夫微微皱眉，他当然知道这是怎么了。这都是什么年代了，为什么还有omega来赴宴不做提前处理？很显然，这位可怜的访客被大厅中互相碰撞较劲的信息素刺激到发情。约瑟夫瞥了一眼身边的侍者，对方立刻低声为他解释。

“这位是伊索·卡尔先生。在前些日子， 他刚刚接手了其父亲留下的殡仪馆，是一位入殓师。他与父亲在这附近也算是小有名气，所以也在邀请清单中。”

约瑟夫点了点头，向着伊索·卡尔走去。可怜的小家伙自以为缩在角落就万事大吉，而事实上，发情的omega散发出来的信息素已经让附近的alpha将目光转向他。随着身体靠近，约瑟夫闻到一股消毒水味……十足刺鼻的味道。这也是为什么那些被吸引目光的alpha没有前来搭话的原因之一。

当然另一个理由是在等待他这位主人前来处理。在正常的社交礼仪中，衣着完好的alpha用自己的信息素帮助发情的omega平复情绪是很正常的礼节，而这项工作通常由主人来完成。

“先生，您看上去不太好。”约瑟夫来到omega面前，开口询问。他小心的控制着自己的信息素，尽可能展露出友善地姿态。即使如此，他还是感觉到面前人呼吸愈发急促。约瑟夫知道自己的信息素不是攻击性很强的类型，但即使如此小心也对omega产生刺激。他明白对方可能已经忍耐很久了。入殓师并没有回应他，又或者已经无法回应了。约瑟夫只能伸出手揽过他的身体把omega半架起来。

“随我来吧，先生。我带您去休息。”

约瑟夫意识到这个omega或许已经快撑不住了，他只能潦草的同周围的几位宾客点头致歉，带着卡尔迅速离开。仆役已经提前为他们清理了道路，请走了路上可能遇见的一切宾客以免发情的omega被反复刺激。约瑟夫带着卡尔进了客房，把他放在床上。年轻的贵族坐在床边，脱下自己的靴子躺在入殓师身边。约瑟夫轻轻摘下卡尔的口罩，入殓师比他想象的年轻些，遮住大半张脸的口罩下是一个清秀少年的面孔。约瑟夫的手环住卡尔的身体，将他拥抱入怀。缓缓释放着自己的信息素。满屋刺鼻消毒水气味中掺杂了白铃兰清新淡雅的花香，本已经在情欲下目光迷离的入殓师骤然睁大双眼，似乎刚刚惊觉自己与一个陌生alpha同床共枕。

卡尔伸下意识出手去推搡约瑟夫，“抱歉，先生。请离我远一些。”

卡尔不清楚自己发生了什么，他只是记得他来这里是参加一场宴会。入殓师的职业使然让他不常接触他人，更何况是这样如此多的alpha共处一堂。缺乏社交经验让他忘记提前服用抑制剂，只能在角落里瑟瑟发抖。他当然不敢离开宴会厅，如果在外面……月黑风高的夜晚发情的omega如果遇见了alpha那后果不堪设想。“还是逃不掉么……”在意识到自己躺在一个alpha怀里的时候，卡尔感受到一种名为绝望的体验。他不喜欢与人接触，更何况被标记，被打上某个人的所有物的标签。

约瑟夫以为卡尔的声音会如同他的职业一样冷冷清清，但不知道是否是发情的影响让他听见了少年人的清越嗓音。他握住卡尔推他的手，将他拉得更近。

“不用担心，先生。我不会对你做什么的。”

清新的花香在约瑟夫的授意下包裹了卡尔，一个信息素之间纠缠的临时标记能够为omega挡下很多东西。但约瑟夫感觉到怀中人在颤抖，在抗拒，消毒水气味愈发浓烈刺鼻。

约瑟夫伸手，将卡尔的碎发别在通红的耳后。“看着我的眼睛，卡尔。”他说着。

几乎是下意识地，卡尔对上约瑟夫的视线。真美啊……这是卡尔对约瑟夫的第一反应。年轻的贵族有精致容貌，白瓷一般的皮肤上是一对蓝宝石一样的眼睛。细软的白色碎发散落在他颈间。应该是个很柔和的人，这是卡尔对约瑟夫的感觉。

“放松，卡尔。”约瑟夫轻轻念着他的名字，“看着我的眼睛，放松身体。”

但这没有用，简单的安抚并没有让入殓师因为紧张而紧绷的身体柔软下来。约瑟夫只能继续引导，“放松，卡尔。现在轻轻念出我的名字……”

“约瑟夫·德拉索恩斯。”

入殓师的声音比他的身体还僵硬，这份紧张让约瑟夫觉得有些好笑。他轻轻拍着卡尔的身体，“不用带姓氏的，卡尔。”

“约瑟夫……”

入殓师的身体似乎放松一些，约瑟夫轻轻拍着他的身体，如同一个哄孩子睡觉的母亲。花香纠缠着消毒水的味道，两种信息素扭在一起。这让卡尔无意识地发出一声呻吟，隔着布料，贵族感觉到入殓师下身湿润。视线下移动，果然那身灰色礼服两腿之间有一块深色湿迹。约瑟夫觉得有点头疼，这种情况已经不是单纯的信息素纠缠能解决的了。

“失礼了，卡尔先生。”

约瑟夫的唇轻轻覆上卡尔的额头，用轻而细碎的吻来缓解他的情绪。感受到怀中人在亲吻中又一次放松，约瑟夫灵活的解开扣子，褪下omega的裤子。那跟早已挺立许久的小家伙立刻弹出来，湿漉漉地磨蹭约瑟夫的手。

“快停下！”

卡尔又一次惊醒，但omega的生理反应让他带上一种欲拒还迎的姿态。他推搡着约瑟夫，但只有年轻的贵族才知道那双手有多么无力。

约瑟夫握住那个小家伙，又伸出一根手指去拨弄后面的卵囊。卡尔倒吸了一口气，贵族的手指纤细而修长，还带着一丝微凉。约瑟夫干脆不抱着卡尔了，他把头埋到卡尔的胸前，另一只手探过去轻轻握住后面脆弱的卵囊。这让入殓师又一次呻吟出声，对他来说这份刺激实在是有些承受不起。白铃兰的香味钻入卡尔的鼻子，让他的意识有些迷离。贵族的手指在他那小兄弟身上上下套弄起来，动作很轻，很温柔，却引来一波一波快感侵袭他的大脑。想被占有……想被alpha标记，这样的想法占领了卡尔的大脑。他无意识地伸手攀上约瑟夫的脸庞，拥抱着贵族离他更近。

约瑟夫收紧手指，加速了动作。卡尔口中滑出一阵低吟后不住喘息——被约瑟夫握在手中的小家伙颤动着喷吐出浑浊地白液，粘在床单上，贵族的手上和衣服上。白铃兰的味道与消毒水味掺杂在一起，柔和的淡香中和了些许刺鼻气味飘散在空气中。

约瑟夫从床头抽出纸巾擦干净自己的手，然后又擦了擦自己的衣服与床单。他转头看向卡尔，那张脸上的红晕还未消退，但眼神已经逐渐清明。真是一对漂亮的眼睛……约瑟夫想，它看上去就像是母亲最昂贵的黑珍珠耳坠。

卡尔感受到约瑟夫的视线，意识与理智渐渐回归，但记忆却未曾随着情欲消退。他还清楚记得自己身上发生的一切，虽然略有模糊，但年轻贵族那十只修长葱白的指尖留下的痕迹还不由自主地在脑海中流转。卡尔被约瑟夫看的有些不自在，他从没经历过这个，也没有人同他讲过，此时他有些不知所措了。

最后还是年轻的贵族先开了口：“第一次？”

卡尔愣了一下，随即老实的点点头。

“以前没有接触过alpha么？”约瑟夫觉得有些好笑，这样的世界上竟然还有这般……该说天真？还是纯洁的小家伙。

“不常见。”回答完约瑟夫的问题，卡尔沉默了一会儿，消毒水的味道混合上铃兰，让他觉得怪怪的。他的信息素发生了一些改变，但面前年轻的贵族并没有做出什么。“你标记了我？”

他真的不想被一个初次见面的陌生人标记，哪怕这位绅士一直保持着冷静，但卡尔几乎是本能地对这样的行为感到排斥。约瑟夫终于忍不住，唇角向上勾起。

“只是一个临时标记。大概会持续几天，也可以帮助您驱赶其他alpha的信息素。”

约瑟夫伸手，为卡尔抚平压皱的领口。入殓师的身体因为约瑟夫的举动微微颤抖，意识到他在做什么的时候又很快恢复了平静。

“给您添麻烦了，实在抱歉。”

卡尔觉得自己该说点什么，但他只能憋出一个生硬地感谢。约瑟夫重新穿好了自己的靴子，随意整理了一下自己的礼服。

“您客气了，卡尔先生。这并算不上什么麻烦，为身体不适的宾客提供帮助，是一个主人应该做的。”约瑟夫转过身对卡尔说，“希望我没有为您留下什么不愉快的体验。我会通知管家为您送来一套新的礼服，您稍后可以重新梳洗一番。很抱歉我已经离开前面太久，恕我失陪了。”

约瑟夫走了，头也没回，留下卡尔一个人。当入殓师换好衣服，重新走入会场时，他发现那些飘荡的alpha信息素对他的确不再有影响了，甚至比抑制剂的效果还要好上许多。“或许我该去表示感谢。”卡尔这样想着，在人群中轻松找到约瑟夫的身影。年轻的贵族换上了另一套新礼服，正在人群中。烛火映在他白瓷般的皮肤上，唇角挂着浅笑，宝石一样的眼睛看着他周围的人，似乎在很专注的同宾客交流。他的语气神态轻松自然，而周围的客人也时不时笑着，所有人都是一副其乐融融的样子，仿佛刚刚的小插曲并没有发生。约瑟夫·德拉索恩斯从未离开过大厅，也没有一个愚蠢omega在宴会上发情。入殓师的脚拐了个弯，朝着大门的方向走去。

归根结底，他们什么也没有发生。今晚的一切，从始至终都只是在礼貌范围内的一点点小动作，仅此而已。


End file.
